Hear My tears
by lostmywings
Summary: I always thought she was just another girl trying to seduce me, Trying to lure me into her deep beautiful eyes Trying to get me into her bed just to betray my later.


Title: Hear My Tears

Rating: Teen

Genre: angst/romance

Author: Lostmywings

Note: If you are strongly attracted to Atem then don't read. He is a jackass in this story. Remember it's just a story. This is my first story and I hope you like it if you do I can promise a sequel. Please enjoy then review no flamers please.

'………………' personal thought

Yugi pov

Chapter One-Living In The Dark

I always thought she was just another girl trying to seduce me, Trying to lure me into her beautiful, deep, green eyes, Trying to get me into your bed just to then just betray me and break my all to delicate heart. My heart had been broken to many times before by girls that did the same thing to me that I thought you where doing. Your eyes are so deep and innocent. They made me want to kiss you which was exactly what you wanted me to do. I thought you wanted me to be yours forever. I thought that you truly loved me but soon I realized you wanted to break my heart just to see me cry like so many before you had. I saw you kiss him. He had long black hair and earrings. He was kissing you vigorously back and grabbing your ass. It broke my heart and made my insides turn as I watched you not even trying to stop him. I really did love you until you betrayed me.

I think about the things you did and I sit alone in the darkness of my room crying myself to sleep. I have deep cuts in my wrists and a few broken bones from failed suicide attempts. My heart dinks lower in my chest every time you call to apologize. I haven't left my room since that night and I fear I will soon die of starvation. My appearance must be ragged. My hair has to be a mess and my skin must be hanging off my bones and it must be also very pale and scared. I have bruises on my legs and arms I'm not sure what is my true skin color and what's not.

My life went downhill that day my friends became abusive and distant. I get thrown down stairs to my prison. It's dark and cold. There are bugs that crawl around my feet and I walk through the semi-darkness. My once true love is now dark and evil. I wear clothes from a year ago that have holes and tears in them from the daily beating I receive from my once best friends.

I look at the small knifes I use to slash my wrists they are now to dull to cause much damage. They used to be my only friends the tool I used to get rid of pain and misery. My tears sting my face as I drag the knifes across my wrists. The blood drizzles and trickles to the floor as I scream out in pain. There are blood stains every where around me and I have black circles under my eyes from the countless nights I have stayed up screaming and crying.

One morning I got the urge to leave the basement. To enter the light of day. To see if anything had changes but I know it never will. To see my once best friends. To see if the house had changed in a few months. I haven't left the basement that I was banished to in two months. Trying to get along with the cruel people that once where my friends is just to painful now. But I want to go into the light even for a second before the abuse comes and I get thrown down the stairs once again.

I slowly ascend the stairs hoping that they weren't their. I walked into the light blinding me at first then slowly getting used to it as I looked around to make sure it was clear. It wasn't . the first person I saw was Atem my once hikari. He smiled down mischievously and whispered.

"Brace yourself" He warned as he kicked me hard in the side making me crumple over in pain.

Suddenly the rest of them surrounded me. Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and the one that hurt the most my one true love Toue. They all began laughing as the each took turns punching and kicking me. I faltered then slowly began climbing head first down the stairs making them laugh harder.

"Da little worm has to climb down da stairs" Joey laughed behind me and kicked me hard down the rest of the stairs and I heard my arm snap.

I looked to the light above and saw Toue I once loved her more than anyone or anything else in the world but now I only feel hate and for her. She joked around with the others not caring to lower her voice as she joked but she didn't laugh with the others. I used think she had empathy towards me but now I realize it was just a cruel joke she was playing on me to mess with my mind.

I used to love her dearly but now I want her to burn in hell. She once set fire to me getting a high praise from her precious friends for weeks until she refused to do it because she said it hurt her to set things on fire which was a lie that's why I used to think she had empathy for me until a few weeks ago. I don't want to even think about it its to painful to even remember.

"Bye you stupid worm" Toue's voice echoed from the world above as she shut the door leaving me in absolute dark.

'Bye bitch' I thought sitting in the dark pondering on the thought of my next suicide attempt.

Up above me I could hear the voices of the people I despised so much. They where laughing and happy as I was sitting in the dark alone crying, bleeding, and screaming.

Note: well that's the end of the first chapter I hope you like it. Please review. And tell me what you think of my own character.


End file.
